Seduction report
by Yaoi Fanboy N.6
Summary: From Jitsui character description: "Frank personality. Has an androgynous body and he carries himself in a soft demeanor, but during a fight he reveals a sadistic, ruthless side of him." Yuuki/Jitsui. Set in the same setting as ""The real D Agency".


"It was easy," Jitsui stated, smiling compliantly. "These old men from the army didn't pose much resistance. My innocent demeanor was enough to attract them. All I needed was to spread my legs a bit for them for spill all their secrets."

"Hmph. Good job, as usual," Yuuki answered, checking the reports on his desk.

"Now for my reward…" Jitsui advanced pressing himself against the other's back, his arms hugging the Colonel's neck from behind. "I'd like it here, and now," the private whispered sensually to the other.

"You are being very forward today." Yuuki kept checking the documents, flipping through the pages a bit while casually ignoring him. Jitsui's grin lost some of its eagerness.

"It's been a while, but perhaps you would like for me to pretend a bit, Colonel?" Jitsui smiled to himself as the idea appeared in his mind. "I could do that, for you." As he spoke, his hand went inside the thick jacket covering Yuuki's chest, thin fingers ghosting over the man's abs. Nuzzling into _his_ Colonel's neck, Jitsui couldn't help but sigh as a musky scent invaded his senses.

"I wouldn't mind at all for you, Colonel." His tone suddenly changed to the soft, polite demeanor he usually reserved for the public.. "P-please, Colonel. Won't you show me a bit? I'm eager to try what my friends are always talking about with you… s-sex."

Colonel Yuuki continued to ignore him, but Jitsui didn't give up. His hands trailed further down until they reached the tent, stroking the standing member teasingly. "I'll… be a good boy, yes I will! I won't tell your wife, Sir." His tone became more dramatic as he leaned down and nibbled on his ear. "I beg of you… I've always loved you for the first moment!"

"Stop being silly," the Colonel spoke as soon the younger man finished his recital.

"But sir…" Jitsui continued. "I saw you and Mister Tazaki… I-it was so hot. I want to try it too."

Yuuki's hand slammed onto the desk. Jitsui shivered– _Perhaps he had went a bittoofar?_

"Move the documents and sit yourself upon the desk," The older man ordered sharply.

Jitsui didn't dare disobey, afraid he would be asked to leave the room.

Yuuki' stared at him, his gaze causing the _innocent_ younger man to look away. Suddenly, a rough hand caressed one of his thighs.

"Tell me what these other men did to you? How did they touch you? How did it feel?" His hand caressed the other thigh gently, making Jitsui shiver.

 _What game do you want to play, Colonel?_ Jitsui thought with a small amount of confusion, but still he didn't mind going along with it.

"They… were not good men." Jitsui politely replied, trying not to sound too childish. "They were afraid of what was inside of them; ashamed of it." He smiled, rethinking of his past encounters during previous missions.

"However, they were seeking release." He continued. "I provided it easily. All I did was to pretend ingenuity. Coupled with my looks and fair skin, it was enough. They immediately tried to take advantage of it. Little did they know that, once they were between my legs, they were _under my control."_ Jitsui giggled, trying to contain his laughter. "They held me, thrusting inside of me, telling me how "beautiful" and "pure" I was."

"Were you even in charge?" The Colonel asked, his hand drawing small circles upon his thigh. Although he didn't look straight at Jitsui, the latter could tell that his prey was completely _trapped_.

"I am _alway_ s in charge."

"You know very well what I meant." The hand gripped the other thigh forcibly.

"Hmph. Sometimes, but I guess my appearance and demeanor mostly appeal to a certain kind. Anyway, making them spill their secrets was too easy; almost _boring_. I thought it would be harder by the way Miyoshi spoke about it, but they were all so eager to confide in me– _ah_." Jitsui suddenly moaned. The Colonel's hand was on his bulge, gripping it forcefully.

"Continue," Yuuki ordered.

"Y-yes, Sir." He was biting his bottom lip, resisting the urge to grind into the hand fondling his member. The Colonel would get angry–he taught him better than that. "As I said, they were all so eager to confide into me—hmmm." Again, Jitsui moaned. Yuuki's skilled hand swiftly opened his belt, exposing his throbbing erection. He gripped it firmly, but didn't do anything more.

"Th-they thought I was _theirs_. A pure, little soldier who would hold their secrets and couldn't possibly know more." Yuuki's grip tightened, slowly masturbating him. "I became someone they could seek all kinds of comfort from. Their puppet in which they released themselves into." He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as the Colonel's thumb played with his tip. _Colonel, please, just let me cum!_

"And you liked it. You loved the control you had on these men."

"Hmm, _yes_." Jitsui's voice became higher, more orgasmic and filled with pleasure at the older man's ministrations. "It was so easy to make them do what I wanted! They didn't even realize. All those powerful men became powerless when between my legs and arms- _hmmm_."

Jitsui couldn't resist when his hips bucked into the large hand. The boy groaned, pale cheeks blossoming with a pink hue.

"Do not move," Yuuki commanded his tone imperative.

"Yes, Sir." He continued, closing his eyes and trying to feel more of the other's touch. " _You are so cute Jitsui._ Y _our skin is so beautiful. You are so tight_ – _a virgin, aren't you?"_ The last affirmation made both of them smile, though in different ways. "They all repeated the same things and I encouraged them. _Thank you, sir. Please slow down, sir. Yes, sir."_

But they were not enough." The Colonel pointed out.

"No." Jitsui's erratic breathing became heavy. He was _so_ _close_. "They weren't Miyoshi, Tazaki, Hatano, or _you,_ Sir. _Hmmm_ -!" His hips bucked upward again, the orgasm coming hard. Jitsui slapped a hand over his mouth, stifling the scream of pleasure.

Finally, he opened his eyes again and looked down. The Colonel's hand was between his legs, and he understood what he needed to do. Bringing it up to his mouth, Jitusi brought a digit into his mouth, suckling it until it was clean. He did the same with the other digits, making sure to lick the palm free of his semen as well.

Yuuki watched, satisfied.

"That is all. You may leave now."

"Thank you, Sir." With a salute, Jitsui walked out of the Colonel's office with his head held high.


End file.
